Secrets
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Switzerland has a secret. The trigger-happy blonde nation is not what they think he is. What happens when Prussia finds out about this? PrussiaXFemaleSwiss


Summary: Switzerland has a secret. The trigger-happy blonde nation is not what they think he is. What happens when Prussia finds out about this? PrussiaXFemaleSwiss

Author's note: Enjoy! I just want to upload this xD

* * *

"What kind of meeting is this?" Switzerland demanded as he slammed his fist on the table. "There are only four nations here!"

"The awesome me also want to know why the other not awesome countries are not present." Prussia muttered as he took out a pen and started drawing chibis on the table.

Austria sighed. "This meeting is for the Germanic countries. We have to talk about the problems in our territory."

"Then why is Homo Hungary here?" the albino smirked. The reply he got was a pan smashed into his face.

"Then why aren't Sweden, Liechtenstein and Germany present?" the smallest country asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I am sufficient enough to fill in on Sweden, Gilbert and Germany are already one nation, and you are in control of Lili."

Vash snorted. "What's Elizabeta's role?"

"To make sure Gilbert here doesn't conquer my vital region again."

The blonde raised a brow in confusion. He then shook his head and stared at the said female.

This time, Prussia snorted. The albino muttered something before standing up and observed the clouds outside. "Well? We better start this un-awesome meeting of yours before the storm arrives. The awesome me needs to be at West's house before that thing comes this way."

"For the first time, I agree with Gilbert," Switzerland muttered.

"Very well then," Austria adjusted his glasses and begun the discussion.

Fifteen minutes into the meeting, the room turned into a battlefield. Books, pans and even potatoes are being thrown at each other. ["Why do you have a sack full of potatoes?" Vash demanded. Prussia just shrugged. "To annoy the hell out of those losers," the albino answered.]

"This is enough!" the trigger-happy blonde yelled and stood in the middle of the three. "We are supposed to finish the meeting before the storm comes!" The reply he got was a book kissing his face. A vein popped on his forehead and glared at the person who threw it.

The brown haired pianist adjusted his glasses and blinked. "I thought you were Gilbert. I apologize for that."

"That is it!" the feminine like nation shrieked and brought every gun he has and started shooting.

Hetalia!

The four was on the floor because of injury and exhaustion. The flash of lightning and water spraying on the window indicated that they lost track of time.

"This sucks," Prussia muttered. "How on earth are we going to go home with that weather?"

"Stay here," Austria replied with malice. "As much as I want you out of my home, I am still concerned about your well-being."

The albino snorted and nodded his head. "The awesome me is going to share a room with Swissy here," he smirked.

Hungary and Switzerland looked at him in surprise. "What?" the blonde demanded and sat up. "I thought you are too 'awesome' to sleep with other nations?"

Hungary also sat up and crawled to where the smallest nation was. "I am not letting you sleep with Vash," she hissed and gripped the blonde's right shoulder, as if protecting a child from a molester.

The Prussian pointed his gloved finger at Switzerland and gave an evil smile. "He's the only one whose vital region is not conquered yet," he stated.

The spectacled male made a face before standing. "Dinner will be in an hour," he muttered, trying to change the topic. "Go and take a bath. The maids are going to show you your respective rooms."

Hungary hesitated a bit and stood up. She looked at the figure with a riffle before pacing towards one of the maids. "Please lead Mr. Switzerland into my quarters," she instructed and eyed the smirking Prussia. "And don't let Mr. Prussia near him."

"Off course, Mistress," the maid bowed and led the blonde and white haired man into the second floor. "This will be your room, Mr. Switzerland," she stated and opened the room. The blonde nodded and went inside.

"I have a question," the albino muttered. "Why would you let Vash into Elizabeta's room?" he whispered into the maid's ears.

The poor female blushed and quickened her steps. She would be in trouble if they saw her flirting with one of the other nation's [former or current] representative. "Mistress instructed me to."

The white haired male mused. "This really is interesting. When did the great Hungary became protective over Vash?" He looked down at the maid and gave her a kiss on the cheek when they finally arrived on Prussia's temporary quarters.

The maid gave in. "Mistress and Mr. Switzerland is hiding something. Mistress is always taking extra caution when Mr. Switzerland is coming over especially when he's taking a bath and sleeping alone.

Prussia's smile grew wide. "Thanks," he stated and closed the door. "This is going to be a very awesome night," he muttered and went to take his bath.

During his bath, he thought over his life with Switzerland. During meetings, he would be his obnoxious self and try to get the blonde's attention. If Switzerland says something, he would shut up and listen. He would even do anything the Swiss would instruct him. "Kesesesese, I am in love with a trigger-happy male," he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Hetalia!

The four nations were again gathered for dinner. "Dinner is served," Austria gestured to the expensive food on the table.

Switzerland was scratching his face when they started eating. He is even flexing his shoulders because of discomfort. "Stupid plastic," he muttered to himself.

Hungary noticed this and gave a concerned look. "What's the matter?" she mouthed to the green eyed nation.

Prussia, being trained to read lip movements, was staring at Hungary. He took a spoonful of his soup and watched the silent conversation of both Hungary and Switzerland.

"The bandages are starting to loosen," the blonde nation mouthed back.

"Go and fix that. What about your face?"

"I don't know."

Hungary made a face and was about to mouth a reply when Austria surprised her. "Elizabeta, is something the matter? You are not eating," Austria pointed out.

The green eyed female blinked a few times before forcing a laugh. "No. I am fine. Just a~" she quickly dug into her food then looked at Austria again. "Delicious!"

Prussia snickered. "Not awesome," he commented.

"You are not also eating," Switzerland pointed out. He was holding his chest as if something is going to fall off. He gritted his teeth and stood up, slamming his free hand on the table in the process. "I thank you for the meal. I must now excuse myself since I am very much exhausted," he muttered with his teeth clutched together. Walking quickly towards the exit, he collided with a servant holding a pitcher of ice water. The content of the container drenched the blond nation from head to waist. "Kyaa!" he shrieked and dashed out.

The two male nations were stone shocked. "She 'kyaa'-ed," Austria stated, obviously in lack of words.

"In a girly fashion," Prussia continued his rival's sentence. His red eyes were as wide as the plates in front of him.

Hungary cringed and resisted the urge to run after her friend. "They'll notice it if I go after Vash," she thought and took a spoonful of food.

After eating, the brown haired female immediately did her chores and headed to her room to find her blond friend struggling to get back in his uniform. "You should have brought some normal clothes," she commented and helped her friend into the green uniform.

Mumbling his thanks, the smaller nation sighed and stared at Hungary for a minute. "Do you think it's time for me to show my real identity to the world?" he asked.

Hungary's green eyes softened. "That depends on you, dear," she stated and sat on her bed. "Now come here and let me fix your hair."

Switzerland sighed and sat on the chair facing the mirror. Hungary went behind him and removed the wig and flesh-like mask of the Swiss. Golden locks fell from their restrains and curtained the rather pale yet soft face of the trigger-happy nation. Switzerland, the trigger-happy blonde who is well respected for his neutrality and keeping every meeting successful, is a beautiful female. "You have turned paler, Vash. Do you remove your mask when you are alone?"

Pink lips frowned. "No. Too many people in the house," the blonde replied. "I can't even have a decent rest in my own home because of work."

The brunette sighed. The silence between the two was comfortable. Hungary combed the Swiss' locks for a while before tying it up into a pony tail and smiled at her work. "There!" she stated proudly. She then went to her closet and took out a green and white dress and gave it to her companion. "Wear this," she instructed.

Switzerland's eye twitched but did what she was ordered. "why didn't you gave this to me before I used my uniform?" She went to the bathroom and changed.

When she came out, Hungary tackled her and pressed her cheeks on her head. "You are too cute for your own good!" she squealed.

The blonde mumbled something before prying herself from the skull-bashing-chick-with-the-use-of-a-pan. "I better go to sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"Your room is adjacent to mine," Hungary stated. "Don't forget that we have a conference tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Eli. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Vash."

Switzerland closed the door and went to her designated room. She plopped into the bed and groaned. Staring at the ceiling, she heard a chirp inside her bag. Curiosity got the best of her so she pulled the zipper open and stared at a small, yellow bird pecking her pistol. "Gilbird?" she gasped in surprise.

The yellow fur ball chirped once again and flew with the pistol in tow. Gilbird exited through the open door. "Oi!" the Swiss called out and tried catching the bird. Before she could step out of the doorway, she lousily placed her mask and wig on, forgetting that she is in a dress. "Give that back!" she called out and followed Gilbird into a room. She stopped dead on her tracks when the bird dropped the pistol on his owner's hands.

Emerald orbs met surprised garnet ones. The albino sitting on the chair looked at the Swiss then at his pet. "Is this really Vash's?" he asked the yellow bird.

Gilbird chirped a yes before flying off to God knows where. "Give me back my pistol," the female muttered darkly.

The white haired male stood up and examined the blond female more closely. "I don't believe it," he stated and shook his head. "I can't believe Vash is gay."

The green eyed nation's eyes grew wide in surprise. "I am not gay!" she yelled.

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

Switzerland looked down. "Verdammt," she cursed and glared at the taller nation. "Just give me back my gun."

"Not until you explain that to me. Do you have some kind of fetish?"

"I don't have any kind of fetishes, Gilbert," the blonde hissed and tried to grab the gun from the taller male's grip but failed. In that short amount of time, Prussia saw a line bulging from the blonde's neck, something that could be removed.

Prussia played with the trigger-happy blonde a bit. "If you want to have it, go get it," he muttered and tossed the weapon carelessly on the bed.

Switzerland dived for it but was soon pinned, face down on the pillow. "Get off, Gilbert!" she yelled and struggled.

The albino grinned and started ruffling the blonde's hair. "Not until I conquer~!" The wig fell off and the Prussian was staring at a long haired Swiss. "What the?" he stated in confusion and remembered what he saw on the Swiss' neck. He took hold of the line and pulled it up. He gasped at what he saw.

Switzerland struggled and finally kicked the male above her on the waist. Prussia winced and sat back. He took a shuddering breath before removing his polo to examine the injury he got earlier. The ugly scar wasn't from the female's kick but came from a knife thrown during the meeting. "Not awesome, Swissy. You made it worse," he breathed.

Feeling a bit of guilt, the blonde got off the bed and went to find fresh bandages. "That's what you get from surprising me and almost raping me," she muttered when she came back.

Prussia laughed and sat on the stool the Swiss was pointing at. "Swissy," he started. "Why would you wear a mask?"

The Swiss was busy removing the soiled bandage. "I-it's not a mask."

"Don't lie to the awesome me, Swissy. You are a female. Why would you hide that?"

Sighing, Switzerland shook her head. "Nobody took me seriously. They mocked me that I could not become who I am as a female. They bullied me and started grabbing the lands in my territory. I was brought to poverty then. Dressing up and covering my feminine features made it easier. I became a mercenary just to get by."

The whole time the Swiss was talking about herself, Prussia could not take his eyes off of her. he was mesmerized at the sight of her. "You are beautiful," he muttered, unconscious that he stated his thoughts out loud. "If I find out who those bastards who mistreated you, I'll skin them alive."

Green eyes stared at him in surprise. "That was long time ago."

Snapping out from his thoughts, the Prussian laughed. "Kesesese! The awesome me would still kill those losers if they were alive," he boasted. "By the way, who else knows your little secret?"

"Every female nation."

"Even homo-Hungary?"

The female rolled her eyes but nodded. After she bandaged the wound, she stood up and grabbed her weapon. "I better go," she stated. She was about to walk out when a hand took hold of her wrist. She looked back and stared at the figure on the stool.

"Stay a bit," Prussia muttered. His head was down so the Swiss could not see his eyes. "I want to talk to you more."

This surprised the female. The awesome Prussia, begging her to stay and chat. Switzerland complied and took a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

Both nations opened up to each other. They laughed at their own bosses, told their tragic events, and stated their problems. For one night, there was no reputations, no problems, no paper works, not even Prussia's prideful Kesesese's. For one night, they were themselves. Everything will be back to normal by tomorrow so the two nations talked until one of them dozed off.

"…I wanted to talk about how much~!" Prussia stopped his story when he found out that his companion was already asleep. Red eyes softened as he stared at the beauty in front of him. "That I love you," he completed his statement and scooped the female to his arms. He easily placed Switzerland on his bed. He laid next to his love and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Vash," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Stupid Gilbert," the female answered. She smiled to herself and promptly went to sleep, knowing full well that this is the only time Prussia will reveal this side of him.

"Kesesese, yeah, the awesome me is stupid. I fell in love with a cross-dresser."

* * *

I just want to post this. Sequel is 'Secret Unveiled'. FemSwissXAll


End file.
